Neal's Big Surprise
by Ihvesoul
Summary: Things are getting serious between Sara and Neal and there is soon to be a new addition. Peter knows something about Neal but he doesn't know he knows (if that makes sense). Clean, nothing dirty at all just planning families and things.


Neal walked in to the bureau with his normal grin on his face and bright blue eyes shining. "Caffrey, what are you planning?" Dianna asks as he walks over to her smirking "Dianna I am offended you would even think I was planning something" "You have that annoying cheeky grin that you have when you're planning something" "annoying? Don't you mean charming?" "Sure thing" "where's Peter?" "He's not here yet, you're early for a change" "wow that means today must be a good day" as he says it Sara comes up behind him and grabs his sides which she knows are very ticklish. Neal smirks at her and tries to hard it from Dianna who's looking at him suspiciously and smirking, Sara comes to his side and kisses him "you left with out me this morning" Sara says "I didn't know you were her today and I didn't want to wake you" "well I am, I'm helping you on a case, I thought Peter told you but oh well" "oh the joys" Neal says smirking at her, she pokes him in the ribs and grins at him. "Hey Dianna" Sara says smiling at her "Sara, how have you been its been a while?" "I've been good, keeping Neal in line, yourself?" "The same really" She says smiling and Sara laughs.

Peter walks through the bureau door "Neal, get in my office now" He says walking straight past everyone, Neal exchanges confused looks with Sara but follows. Once in Peters office he shuts the door and turns to look at Peter who was eyeing him warily "Sit down" Neal did as he was told and sat. Peter looked at Neal his blue eyes looked right back in to his own brown ones, he looked confused with maybe a hint of worry "Elizabeth spoke to me earlier" "well congratulations, you and your wife speak nice move" "Very funny Neal, Now shut up- She told me about what you spoke to her about the other week" "about my new bottle of wine?" "No, Stop avoiding the subject" "oh you mean about my new fitness schedule?" "Neal! No! About you planning on proposing to Sara!" Peter almost shouted and Neal looked shocked then turned to look behind to make sure Sara didn't hear but she was still talking to Dianna so it was okay. "Did you have to shout that out loud?" "It was the only way to get you to stop being so cocky" "I wasn't being cocky" "you were" "was not its just my quirky personality" "quirky is one way to describe it, anyway stop trying to change the subject, are you really going to propose?" "Look, keep this between me and you yeah? I'm not sure, You know me and Sara have been together for about 3 years now and since my anklet came off last year, I was thinking I might" "Well you definitely should! This would be great for you and you two are supposed to be together!" "There's another reason as well though" "what?" "Sara's pregnant, 5 months, she's not showing that much yet though" "WHAT?! You're going to have a kid! Wow this is unexpected!" I know, I know at first we weren't sure what to do but after a bit we realised we are going to keep it" "Well Neal, look I am so happy for you, you need to propose to her ASAP" "I will, but in good time, I want it to be perfect" "When I proposed to El- "Peter shouldn't we get on with the case" "fine" Peter got and walked out of his door signalling for everyone to go in to the conference room. Neal sat in his normal chair in the conference room and Peter stood getting up the presentation on the computer, Sara walked in and came and sat next to Neal smiling at him, as she walked in Peter couldn't help but stare at her stomach, it was showing slightly but not much like Neal said. As Sara sat down she glared at Neal who innocently asked "what?" "You told Peter didn't you?" "Told him what?" "You know what Neal, He was staring at me as I walked in" "I didn't mean to" "forget it, he better not tell anyone especially Elizabeth, what did he want anyway?" "Nothing in particular just wanted to talk".


End file.
